Various devices such as simple strap bands are well known in the art for securing together windings of cords and the like when wound up for storage. In fact, where such bands or straps are not available, simple elastic bands may be used for this purpose.
More sophisticated arrangements are also known for storing electrical cord; for example, wind up drums and the like built into vacuum cleaners for storing the electrical cord of the cleaner.
Despite the obvious convenience of providing some type of cord holding arrangement to facilitate storing electrical cords such as extension wires, cords on smaller appliances such as hand-held drills or saws and the like, there is really not available a cord holder which is always available for immediate use for such purpose. While tie straps, rubber bands and the like can be used, they are always separate items from the cord itself with the result that they become lost or not readily available.
It would be highly desirable if a simple and inexpensive cord holder could be provided capable of being readily secured to any particular cord or cords such as extension cords or the cords associated with small appliances to hold them in a wound up or stored position when not in use.